Lauren Zizes
Lauren Zizes is a character on the TV series Glee. She is on the school wrestling team, is a member of the "Old Maid's Club," ran a spying business, is a fan of the Twilight Saga, and is obsessed with Will Schuester's looks. In Special Education, she joined New Directions, despite thinking Glee Club is stupid. She soon becomes friends with the Glee kids. She is known for being an incredibly good kisser. Recently, she has been holding Puck on a short leash after "rocking his world" at an attempt at "seven minutes in heaven" which barely made it to three. She is played by Ashley Fink. Biography Lauren at first glance seems like an overweight teenage nerd, however her looks are quite deceiving. Lauren is on the Wrestling Team, as well as President of the A/V Club. She first makes an appearance in Wheels where she is seen in a cutscene, wrestling. Before she becomes a member of the Glee club, she appears in Hell-O, as a member of Sue Sylvester's Old Maid's Club. She wears glasses; however, in Theatricality she is seen without them. She at first seems like the stereotypical fat girl with a love of candy and muffins, and eats them even when "they all sucked." but we are beginning to see there is much more to Lauren. She also has a gothic persona in Theatricality however this is only seen again in Special Education. .Shes a Bitch. B Season One In the episode Wheels, Lauren auditioned for the Cheerios, but failed to make the cut. She appears in a cutaway as Kurt Hummel and his dad are having a conversation about boys and girls doing things the opposite gender would do, bringing up Lauren being on the wrestling team. Kurt tells his dad that her parents had to sue the school. In Hell-O, Sue rounds together a group of unpopular, lonely students to convince Rachel to date Jesse and forget about Finn, calling them the "Old Maid's Club" and Lauren is one of them. She tells Rachel the story of how she failed to find love with a boy. .]] In Laryngitis, Rachel hires Zizes to rig hidden microphones in the choir room to prove that the rest of the glee club are not pulling their weight. Lauren tells Rachel to pay her in Mallomars and Snickers bars. In Theatricality, Lauren is the leader of group of obsessed Twilight fans, with whom she proceeds to victimize Jacob, in order to get Robert Pattinson's attention. Season Two .]] In Britney/Brittany, Lauren and Jacob appear at the homecoming pep assembly to watch New Directions perform Toxic by Britney Spears. While Jacob becomes sexually aroused by Rachel, she is turned on by Will Schuester dancing. Sue notices them and pulls the fire alarm, causing the entire gymnasium to go into pandemonium. .']] In Never Been Kissed, she brings money while Puck sings and looks very flirtatiously, making an air-claw at him. In The Substitute, Lauren is sick, and Sue used her to sneeze on Figgins so Sue can take over as principal. She also ends up sneezing on Will, making him sick as well. In Special Education, she rescued Puck from the porta-potty. He then asks her if she will be New Direction's twelfth member at Sectionals and she accepts if she can have 7 minutes in Heaven with Puck along with a box of Cadbury Eggs, which weren't in season. Also shows that she knew about the relationship between Finn and Santana. Lauren performs with the glee club in all the competitions songs and after that, she stays with the club and also performs the Dog Days Are Over. In A Very Glee Christmas, she is still with New Directions and performs all the song with New Directions. Here, she wears a Santa hat for the joy of it but Sue demands for hat, to which she replies that Sue only wants to tease her and wants every present for herself. .]] In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, she joins the football team with the other girls in order to help the remaining members of the football team. In difference with the girls, she's able to knock down several students of the opposing team and in the middle of the game, she also performs Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Later she stays with the girls cheering for the team and celebrating their victory. .']] In Silly Love Songs, Puck says that he is in love with Lauren by a song in front of the whole glee club, which was a bit offensive because he was singing about a fat girls. In a flashback it is revealed that their "7 Minutes in Heaven" mentioned in Special Education was actually just "3 Minutes she'll Never Get Back", Lauren claiming that he isn't turning her on as much as she thought he would. She is constantly aggressive towards Puck, demanding that he stop staring at her in class and exclaiming that the Valentine's chocolate he gave to her sucked. Later in the choir room, Lauren calls Santana a bitch, which causes the other members of Glee to share their feelings about her, all being negative. Santana says that Lauren just has eyes for her man, referring to Puck, who claims that he is not her man. Lauren confronts Puck believing that he wants a thank you for sticking up for her, but he instead asks her out on a date to BreadstiX. Lauren says that she's not desperate and that she needs to be wooed before she'll go out with him. Puck later attempts to serenade her by singing "Fat Bottomed Girls" for his glee club assignment. Though a successful performance, Lauren finds the song offensive and says it made her "feel like crap." Later Santana, still under the impression that Puck is hers, asks him out to BreadstiX but he declines. Santana says she is trying to change, and then makes some weight related comments about Lauren, which Lauren hears. This causes a fight between the two of them, which Lauren wins. Puck asks her out again, and she tells him that if he can "make a formal presentation, she'll consider it." Later, in the library, Lauren asks why Puck has not yet made a formal presentation, and he responds that he sung to her. Lauren tells Puck that he isn't ready to date her, and that she needs more than just a song to get her juices flowing. As she is leaving the library, Puck offers her a Ring Pop and asks her to go to BreadstiX the following day. She accepts, but later stands him up, claiming that she forgot about their arrange ments. Puck believes that she skipped the date on purpose due to past experiences, and tells her that he isn't that "kind of guy". He continues to tell her that she doesn't like her for the way she looks, but for the fact that she's a "bigger badass" than he is. She admits that she likes him, but is looking for something serious, and that if he was truly interested, they had to take it slow. Lauren then makes the date for Valentine's Day, but only as friends. They are later seen dining at BreadstiX with some of the other members of New Directions to watch Kurt and the Warblers perform. ".]] In Comeback, she gets excited by Sam's performance in Baby and later in the boys' performance in Somebody to Love. Puck asks her again for a chance but she tells him that she has a master plan that she will tell him later. Later, Lauren asks for advice to Puck on how to perform her very first solo since she gets a little nervous when it comes to singing in front of an audience. Puck tells her that even though she's the most confident girl she knows, she can imagine the entire New Directions in their underwear. Before her performance starts, she asks Puck's help in the guitar and Brittany and Tina's help as backup vocals. Even though she's freaking out at first, she recalls the nerves-calming remedy that Puck once suggested and imagines the entire stripping to their underwear, making her more comfortable and making her dance and sing better that everyone expected. At the end, everyone congratulates her while giving her a group hug. She also performs with New Directions and Sue Sing. .]] In Blame It On The Alcohol, Lauren attends Rachel's party and gets really drunk. Finn classifies her, along with Quinn, as the angry drunk girl. She's screaming at Puck along with Quinn. Later after feeling bad because a lot of alcohol , she performs with New Directions Blame It (On The Alcohol) (of course, all New Directions where a little bit drunk again). At the end of the episode, she performs again with New Directions Tik Tok but got punished for being drunk at the assembly. Later is praised with the rest of the New Directions for helping keep student alcohol free for a whole, entire month. In Sexy, Lauren tells Puck he wants to be famous and want both to make a video of them having sex upload to the Internet, but Holly finds out and tells them that is child pornography. She sings with New Directions and Holly, "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" and dance with Mike, and notes the presentation of "Landslide" and "Afternoon Delight" (during the presentation of "Landslide", she and Puck smile at each other and Lauren rests his head on the shoulder of Puck.). She kisses Puck after he confesses her love, and also asked to join the club of celibacy, which accepts. "]] In Original Song, Lauren is shown at first very unhappy with Puck's song, as she thinks it is about her being overweight again. However, once he finishes, she looks pleased. She also sings with Mercedes and girls, "Hell To The No". Then she sings along with the rest of New Directions at Regionals during "Get It Right" and "Loser Like Me". She is shown celebrating their win and hugs Sam. Finally, she's with the other students when they run to hug Rachel for their efforts with the original songs. Songs Solos Season Two *I Know What Boys Like (Comeback) Relationships Unknown Guy It is mentioned in Hell-O that she had a crush on a guy on an opposing wrestling team but she ended up rupturing his scrotum and ending her run for his heart. Noah Puckerman Main Article: Puck-Lauren Relationship In Never Been Kissed, when Puck asks for money to Jacob and his friends, Lauren does not stop looking at Puck. In Special Education, one of Lauren's conditions for joined Glee Club was that Puck would have to spend 7 minutes in heaven with her (make out with her for seven minutes). Puck confesses that she rocked his world much to the disgust of his fellow glee club members. In A Very Glee Christmas when Lauren is sitting on Santa's lap, she says "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox," suggesting that she still likes him. In Silly Love Songs, there was a flashback to the 7 Minutes in Heaven which only made it to 3 because Lauren got bored. She also comments that the Chocolates Puck gave her were crap to tease him. Later Puck serenades her with Fat Bottomed Girls which she finds offensive. He also stands up for her when Santana criticises her. She tells Puck she needs to be wooed. Once again Puck tries to get her to go out with him and she finally accepts when he gives her a lolly ring but then later stands him up. Eventually she goes with him to Breadstix on Valentines Day as friends. In Comeback, Puck joins the "Justin Bieber Experience" in an attempt to win her over. Lauren not convinced, asks Puck to help her prepare a solo for Glee Club. Puck plays Guitar for Lauren as she sings "I Know What Boys Like". He also helps her combat her stage fright by telling her to imagine the others in their underwear. In Blame It on the Alcohol, she criticises Puck's mohawk whilst drunk at Rachel's party. In Sexy, she asks Puck to help her film a sex tape so she can become famous. Whilst looking up Sex Tape information, Holly Holliday informs them that it is illegal to film a sex tape. Puck then joins the Celibacy Club and Lauren calls him a nerd. Puck and her argue about the Celibacy Club and she kisses him. In Original Song, Puck writes a song for her. Trivia *Lauren serves as a replacement for Kurt, however, little by little it has become more than a replacement, has become a "normal" member. But as you know, Kurt returns and she continues in the club, so it becomes a normal member definitely. *Wants to be famous, a reality TV show and a perfume called "Zizes" *The slogan of her perfume will be U just got zized *The flag of her country will be giving a finger to the whole world *The national anthem will be I Know What Boys Like *Is an addicted fan of Twilight Saga. *She is'' Team Edward.'' *Thinks that Glee Club is stupid even though she is a member (note: she says show choir is stupid, not Glee Club) *Is in the Wrestling Team *Is good at spying *Often calls Rachel "Berry" *Is in the Old Maids Club where she said that she was making out with her cat while watching Ghost Whisperer *Is extremely addicted to Will Schuester's looks *Loves Snickers bars, Cadbury Eggs, and Mallomars *Said that she wants to be good at singing but not as good as Berry *Calls Puck "Puckerman" *Is an "angry drunk" *In glee costumes she is the only one that have sleeves on it. Quotes Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Minor Characters